


Beneath The Kotatsu

by NymboDerp (nymmiah)



Series: DRAMAtical Situations [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Noiz's Good End, PWP, Piercings, Temperature Play, Voice Kink, repost from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymmiah/pseuds/NymboDerp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Otherwise known as “Goddammit Noiz, your toes are cold”. PWP and repost from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath The Kotatsu

**Author's Note:**

> http://aoleaf.tumblr.com/post/76524570911/noiao-beneath-the-kotatsu
> 
> This is a NoiAo PWP involving cold winters and kotatsu tables, as said in the title. The beginning part of this was done on Skype, so I apologise for bad grammar and all that.
> 
> For those who don't know:  
>  _Kotatsu table = a Japanese coffee-table-like furniture that is covered in a blanket, with heating. It is often used during the colder months to stay warm, and can be used as a coffee table or dining table._

"I’m home…" Noiz called out, gently closing the front door behind him as he entered the house, wondering where Aoba was hiding this time.

When Aoba had first moved into his home in Germany, he’d always been the first to greet Noiz, even before he’d crossed the threshold- but when winter had hit, Aoba was nowhere to be seen. He’d been concerned the first time, unsure of where Aoba had gone off to, until he found him curled up on their bed, all of their blankets and pillows piled on top of him to create a cocoon of warmth; a cocoon Noiz was all too happy to invade.

When there was no response, Noiz let out a soft chuckle, setting his briefcase down on the ground before kicking his shoes off. Leaving his footwear piled hazardously at the entrance, he made his way deeper into his home, loosening his tie as he wondered where Aoba was this time.

"Aoba?" He called out again, stopping at the base of the stairs. "Where are you?"

Waiting for a moment, Noiz was rewarded with the sound of a familiar but muffled voice, quickly following it in order to find his lover.

Smiling wryly to himself, he noted that Aoba had holed himself up in the only room that had been designed in a traditionally Japanese style.  _How typical of him…_  He thought fondly. However, he shook his thoughts off, taking a step closer to the door. Knocking gently on the wooden surface, he entered the room, eager to see how Aoba had escaped from the cold this time.

He couldn’t help but laugh at the sight.

"Noiz…" Aoba mumbled in greeting as he tore his eyes from the television screen, cheeks flushed from the cold despite the kotatsu table he was currently hidden beneath. "How was work today?" He asked, smiling up at him as he waved him closer.

Noiz did as he was silently commanded, shedding his overcoat and jacket to join Aoba under the table, feeling oddly childish as he adopted his stance: on his stomach, facing the TV with the fabric of the kotatsu table weighing heavily on his back.

"It was boring as usual." He replied, shrugging. "How was your day?" He asked in response, though it was stilted. He still wasn’t used to such courtesies despite how long they’d been living together. It was still like a dream to him, in all honesty…

"Mm… it was freezing," Aoba complained, reaching out to lace their fingers together. Pausing, he quickly tugged Noiz’s gloves off. "How cold is it out there, exactly?!" He exclaimed, eyes wide when he felt just how cold his hands were compared to his own. "You’re like a block of ice…" Clasping their hands together, he rubbed at Noiz’s skin, intent on warming him up.

Noiz’s lips curled, and he quickly pressed up against Aoba. He hadn’t been in long enough to warm up, and it was enough to make Aoba yelp at the sudden change in temperature. “You’re so warm compared to the outside…” He murmured, kissing his rosy cheek with cold lips. Aoba flinched at his touch, protesting loudly, though Noiz quickly interrupted with an innocent, “Stop complaining, Aoba; I’m really cold.”

Huffing in defeat, Aoba squirmed under his embrace. “Ugh… stop touching me like that— h-hey! Get your hands out!” He squeaked, all but kicking Noiz away when icy fingers went under his shirt. “Asshole! Brat!”

Noiz laughed, quickly wrapping his arms around Aoba so that he couldn’t escape. “I just want to get warm again,” he replied, pressing his cheek against Aoba’s neck. Pressing a light kiss on the patch of skin behind his ear, he quickly slithered a hand down Aoba’s pants, latching onto the warmth of his inner thighs.

"C-c-cold!" Aoba hissed out, tensing up when Noiz’s fingers cupped the warm skin of his thigh, squeezing his legs together to try and preserve the heat. "D-don’t touch me there!" He protested, quickly moving his hand to try to remove Noiz’s cold one from between his legs.

"You’re so hot…" Noiz responded idly, smirking as he brought his hand up higher, hand now palming Aoba’s member. He wasn’t erect at all, but Noiz wasn’t too worried - after all the time they spent together, Noiz was more than intimate with Aoba’s body and how to manipulate it. "I wonder just how warm it’ll be inside of you?" He asked a moment later, grinning.

"You just got back from work, and you’re freezing! Go take a hot shower!" Aoba quickly exclaimed, scrambling to get out from under the kotatsu before Noiz got it in his head to put his  _cold_  fingers, without any lubricant, inside of him. “You’re so incorrigible,” he hissed a moment later, shivering when the cold air hit his body. He’d much rather be under the kotatsu, but if Noiz was going to touch him like that while they were under there…

"Of course. It’s all your fault, too," Noiz added with a smirk. "Come back here… I know you’d rather be warm when we have sex, so unless you want me to fuck you against the wall, where it’s cold…" He trailed off, shooting Aoba a lewd stare.

Aoba turned red, cheeks turning a darker pink. “H-hey… don’t be an idiot. Shouldn’t you be tired after coming back from a long day of work?” He asked half-desperately.

"I am. I’m just more horny than I am exhausted," Noiz replied almost instantly. However, he let up with his stare, smiling at Aoba. "Come on… won’t you be a nice husband and help me warm up?" He pleaded lightly.

Aoba huffed softly. “I’m not married to you, brat,” he mumbled, though he couldn’t help but feel a little bad for Noiz. It wasn’t as if he was asking for much… “Though if you’re going to— uh… make love to me, you better have some lube on you. And a condom,” he added. It would be too annoying to take a shower and to clean himself out with how cold it was now…

Noiz grinned at his victory, crawling out from under the kotatsu. “No condoms here. Or in the house, for that matter,” he added thoughtfully. “Why don’t you get back under there and get naked for me? I’ll be right back,” he promised.

Aoba’s expression turned embarrassed, though he didn’t respond in any other way, quickly moving so that he was under the kotatsu again. Only this time, he was completely hidden beneath the kotatsu, warm and secure beneath the table. Noiz laughed again, before leaving the room to find that pesky bottle of lube. Aoba could be so obedient at times…

When Noiz returned, he found Aoba peeking out at him from under the thick blanket, a pile of still-warm clothing set out neatly at the side. Smirk returning at full-force, Noiz set the lube down onto the table, quickly stripping himself of his clothing. Managing to ignore the chill of the air once he was naked, he joined Aoba beneath the kotatsu, chuckling softly.

"You’re so cute," he murmured, blindly reaching out to look for Aoba’s body. His fingers brushed against the soft skin of his stomach, and he leaned in, kissing the patch of skin lovingly. "I love you Aoba… so much."

"Y-you’re only saying that because I let you do whatever you want," Aoba retorted, his breath hitching as Noiz’s cold fingers and lips trailed over his body, slowly gaining warmth as time passed. "But yeah… I love you too," he murmured, burying his fingers into Noiz’s hair, palms cupped around the curve of his skull.

Noiz smiled, knowing that the warmth that spread inside of him was not, actually, because his body was heating up. “That’s great to hear.” He replied, tilting his head up. However, he hissed in pain when he hit the top of his head against the kotatsu, cursing as he rubbed the sore spot. Why was that so goddamn low…?

Aoba laughed, before wrapping his arms around his neck, pulling him close. Noiz could feel Aoba’s warmer body pressing up against his own, making him sigh in contentment, distracted from his short pain. “You’re an idiot,” Aoba murmured against his ear, shifting beneath him. Squeezing his thighs against Noiz’s hips, he reached up behind him, hand blindly searching for something on the table top.

"Your idiot," Noiz correctly absently, a hand trailing down Aoba’s body to find his half-hard erection. Sliding his fingers down the length of it, he heard Aoba moan, tensing involuntarily beneath him.

He smirked.

"Too bad we’re beneath here… I’d have loved to suck your dick, and have you do the same to me," he said lewdly, knowing that his words would only arouse him even more. "Have your hot and slick mouth around me, trying to suck all of my cum out to wet your throat with… I know you like having me fuck your mouth."

"S-shut up… I need to concentrate here!" Aoba hissed. Noiz could see the look of utterly embarrassment on Aoba’s face despite the low lighting, and he grinned widely. However, Aoba soon brought his hand back down, causing the blanket to fall and leave them in utter darkness again. There was a moment of silence, before Aoba added a shy, "I’ve got the lube…"

"I really do love you," Noiz murmured, smirking as he blindly took the lube from Aoba. Popping the cap open, he got off of Aoba, moving to the side of him. "Aoba, get onto your side with your back facing me… It’ll be easier to do it this way."

Hearing Aoba shuffle and doing what he said, being utterly compliant to his demands, made Noiz feel all too aroused. Quickly lubing his fingers up, ignoring how the gel slid down his arms and dripped onto the tatami floor, he reached out to find where Aoba’s entrance was. Trailing his lubed fingers down his hip, he pushed Aoba’s legs apart with a nudge of his hand, before finally pressing his fingers against him.

"Mm… you have no idea what you do to me, do you?" He asked, voice husky with desire. "Having you meek and willing, just waiting for me to fuck you…"

Noiz was sure that Aoba had turned red at his words, and he could feel him shift impatiently when he didn’t press into him. “S-shut up… just put it in!” Aoba ordered huffily.

Noiz smiled, before leaning in to kiss his cheek. “ _Anything you say_ ,” he murmured in German, feeling Aoba shiver beneath him at the foreign language.

Forcing his finger into him slowly, he could feel the sheer difference between the warmed kotatsu air and Aoba’s insides, letting out a soft sigh of contentment.

Finally knowing the sensation of touch, and knowing exactly why he could feel things against his skin, Noiz was utterly consumed by the emotions he had for Aoba. Every touch that he could feel was another reason for him to fall deeper in love with Aoba, and Noiz felt as if he could be overwhelmed just by touching Aoba.

Just being able to hear him breathe and feel him shudder beneath his fingertips… The strange burn on his fingers and toes when the numbness of cold was chased away by Aoba’s hot skin… The muggy air beneath the kotatsu…

"Thank you, Aoba," he murmured reverently, kissing Aoba’s shoulder as he guided his slicked finger deeper into him. "Thank you for letting me be able to feel you… how you’re gripping my finger, how hot you are when you’re pressed against me, how I can now feel pain… I don’t know how to repay you, Aoba. I love you so much…"

Noiz could feel Aoba’s fingers tangling with his hair, and he let himself be pulled into a bruising kiss, all but intoxicated by the feeling of being with Aoba.

"Mmn…" Aoba moaned into the kiss when Noiz pressed his finger deeper into him, and Noiz quickly took advantage of his parted lips.

Tangling their tongues together, Noiz was more than aware of how  _wet_  it all felt, and how his lips and Aoba’s lips were getting slick with saliva as he dug his tongue deeper into his mouth, probing the moist cavern of his mouth. Aoba was trying to retaliate with his own tongue, but Noiz was relentless, not wanting to give up his control, not until he was fully satisfied with feeling Aoba, and giving him pleasure.

After all, every touch was a pleasure to Noiz, and he wanted Aoba to feel the same as he did; to feel the same love and desire that he always had whenever he was near the other.

"Nn— ah!" Aoba broke the kiss suddenly, gasping out in pleasure when Noiz’s finger brushed against his sweet spot.

Moving his finger to press against it again, making sure he wasn’t just just glancing by it and had actually found it, Noiz could hear just how heavy Aoba’s breathing had gotten.

"Can’t breathe?" He murmured against his neck, gently pressing another finger into him.

"C-can…" Aoba rebuked in a stutter, though his breath hitched at the sensation. A strained moan left Aoba’s throat, making Noiz chuckle, feeling the vibrations of his voice against his lips. It was a strange sensation, but he liked it. Hearing Aoba’s voice was always something he loved.

"Tell me how I feel… I want to know what makes you feel good," Noiz murmured into his ear, lip brushing against the gentle curve of it.

Aoba shivered at the light touch, and Noiz could feel him shift against him uneasily. However, a very faint whisper could be heard from Aoba, making Noiz smile.

"I couldn’t hear you, love." Noiz replied, pulling his fingers out slowly, making Aoba tense up again. "Could you repeat that?"

Aoba was silent apart from his heavy breathing, and Noiz pulled his fingers out even more. It was a shame to leave his warmth, but if Aoba wasn’t going to tell him what he wanted and how he wanted it…

"Deeper…" Aoba finally mumbled, sounding flustered as he grabbed Noiz’s wrist, preventing him from pulling away completely. "I want you… deeper."

Noiz drew in a shaky breath at his words.  _Fuck…_  Aoba was testing his control, pleading him so sweetly. He loved this man  _so fucking much_.

"Alright… I want to be deep inside of you too, Aoba. I want to feel you gripping me, tight and slick around me… I want to drive you crazy," he confessed fervently, drawing his fingers out of Aoba’s heat.

Aoba shuddered at his words and actions, and Noiz could hear as a quiet mewl escaped from his throat. With his lover acting so adorable and needy, Noiz wouldn’t hold himself back anymore, grabbing Aoba around the waist and pulling him flush against his chest.

"But too bad we’re under the kotatsu… I wish I could see you, and have you beneath me." Noiz murmured, his voice coarse with an urgent need. He fumbled around the darkness with his other hand, fingers brushing against the bottle of lube as he did so. "I have to settle with this…"

Even as Aoba made a sound of confusion, Noiz squeezed the lube out onto his hand, quickly bringing the gel onto Aoba’s erection and messily coating it with a few pumps of his hand.

"C-cold!" Aoba hissed, tensing up from both the cold sensation and the fact that Noiz began to jerk him off. The twitching of his erection was all too obvious to Noiz, and when Aoba finally moaned, he tightened his fingers around him, pumping him faster and harder than before.

Noiz wasn’t sure if it was the connection left over from Scrap, or whether it was because of how in-tune he was with his lover, but every scrap of pleasure that Aoba felt was something that he himself could feel.

He could practically sense the thrill down his spine, the way heat pooled between his legs as Aoba moaned and squirmed under his touch, making him pant heavily for air… and Aoba was going to make him come without even touching him.

"Noiz— if you keep doing that…" Aoba warned, his breathing stuttered as he grabbed Noiz by the wrist. "I’m going t-to… I’m going to come…"

"Do it," Noiz replied instantly, grinding his hips against his backside to encourage him. The friction against his cock was making him heady, but he wanted to hear him orgasm, to hear him scream out his name in climax. "Come for me, Aoba," he pleaded, kissing his shoulder.

"B-but… you," Aoba mumbled, words strained as he twisted under his hold, wrapping his hand around Noiz’s own erection. "I don’t want to come alone…"

Noiz hissed softly at the touch, stiffening up at the sudden touch. “Aoba…” He mumbled. He gasped when Aoba tugged at his piercings sharply, the spark of pain only making him get closer to his limit. Aoba seemed to know fully well what effect he had on Noiz, as he rubbed his thumb against the head of his erection, digging the piercing into his flesh. “D-don’t…”

"Together," Aoba demanded, pressing up against Noiz, no longer docile now that he was in control. Pressing himself up against the blond, he rubbed their cocks together.

Both of them moaned at the feeling, though it only augmented as Aoba wrapped his hands around them both, getting them off with slow but rough jerks of his hand.

"Y-your piercings are ridiculous," Aoba breathed out, managing to keep his composure even as Noiz thrust his hips up, instinctually seeking more friction. "It’s rubbing against me so… fucking lewdly…"

Hearing the other curse was almost like an aphrodisiac. It went straight to his groin, and Noiz bit back a curse.

"Aoba… ‘m too close," Noiz panted out, grabbing him by the hair and pulling him into a rough kiss. Biting down sharply on his lower lip, he sucked at the plump flesh, trying to distract himself from how he was teetering at the edge,  _so fucking close_  to coming into Aoba’s hand.

In an ironic voice, Aoba murmured a husky  _"do it"_ , and Noiz was undone.

Letting out a strangled moan, Noiz bucked into Aoba’s hand, reaching his climax at his command. The rush of pleasure was too much for Noiz, and he could swear that his vision went white, mind going blank. Pleasure thrummed through his body, leaving him sated and lethargic, eyes closing as he rolled onto his back, panting heavily.

His senses were slowly returning to him as his breathing slowly evened out, and he could feel Aoba settling down beside him as well, just as winded from their sudden tryst. He couldn’t help but chuckle tiredly.

Noiz slid his hand to the side, linking his fingers around Aoba’s. He parted his lips to speak.

"It’s too hot now." He complained.


End file.
